Prank Wars
by Gamelover41592
Summary: Another April Fools day come and gone but this time Luan Loud has gone to far and has messed with Lincoln's stuffed rabbit, now Lincoln is out for revenge starting with Mr. Coconuts, now for the next year the Loud House prepares for the Prank Wars
1. Chapter 1

**The Storyteller993 requested me to do this I hope I do well on this **

**I do not own the loud house.**

* * *

It was April Fools day once again and the Loud House was in a nightmare, Luan's pranking had really stepped up this year. Lori once again lost her eyebrows, Leni was almost bald, Luna was nearly deaf, Lynn had been belted with pies like no tomorrow, Lucy was covered in pink, Lana's animals were running in fear, Lola was in black, Lisa's expriments were blowing up more then usual, and Lily was...actually her and her parents weren't in the house. They lucked out and Lily had a doctor's appointment. Coincidence or perfect planning by the parents you decide.

As for Lincoln he had been avoiding this by hiding at Clyde's house all day. Once again Lincoln thought he had found a way to avoid Luan's pranks and with the day almost up he was almost home free. But he had no idea what was waiting for him at home.

"I did it! I actually avoided Luan's pranks!" Lincoln said jumping for joy as he walked through past his siblings.

"Lucky," said Lori angrily at Lincoln.

"It's not luck, it's strategy," said Lincoln smugly, "That is why me, mom, dad and Lily thought things through."

"Um about that bro," Luna said pointing behind him and in the dinning room Lincoln saw his parents and Lily sitting in the living room covered in paint.

"You guys forgot to check for the paint bomb in the car didn't you?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep/goo" all three in the living room said and Lynn sr. continued, "But on the bright side Lily has a clean bill of health."

"Well I guess I made it this year better luck next time guys," Lincoln said as he headed up to his room.

"It pays to think with your head," Lincoln said starting to talk to the fourth wall, "And as always I am the man with a plan."

When Lincoln walked into his room everything was fine and he lay on his bed and turned to see his stuffed bunny rabbit which he named Bun bun.

"Hey Bun Bun did you miss me," Lincoln said giving Bun Bun a hug then he heard...

_Cheer up baby, don't you cry_

_No more tears, it's cheer up time_

_Laugh with me and we will be happy, happy, happy_

"The Demon toy?" asked Lincoln he looked all over the room but he didn't see it but when the song played again we followed it around the room until he heard it was coming from Bun Bun.

"Bun Bun?" He said and hugged him and the song played again.

He lifted up Bun Bun's shirt and saw stitches on Bun Bun's stomach. Lincoln went wide-eyed and realized what had happened. Luan had opened Bun Bun and put that sound box inside of Bun Bun so everytime he was hugged that song would play!

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lincoln shouted in sadness.

"Oh C'mon Linc, don't CRY, it's cheer UP TIME!" said a voice and Lincoln turned around and saw Luan standing in the doorway, "And I am HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY!"

Luan laughed and walked out of the room...but she did not know that on this day she had started something that would turn the loud house upside down in more ways than usual.

"Luan Loud, you have no idea what you have just caused!" Lincoln said glaring at her retreating form.

**-The next morning**

Luan Loud was sleeping and telling jokes again in her sleep. She woke up and yawned, she had a great April fools yesterday and hoped next year would be even better as she got up she though to get dressed she passed by Mr. Coconuts but something was off she turned her head and saw...Mr. Coconuts had no head!

Luan screamed so loud it woke up Luna who had her head phones on and everyone in the whole house came running to Luna and Luan's room except for one person of course. When they all got into the room they saw Luan holding a headless Mr. Coconuts, Leni fainted at the sight of this. Rita and Lynn Sr. hugged Luan who was crying.

"Who did this?" said Luan in tears.

"Alright whoever did this to Luan better fess up or your all grounded!" Lynn Sr. said.

"Why pops," said a voice in a Mr. Coconut way, they all turned around and saw Lincoln holding Mr. Coconuts head with the most evil smile on his face as he made the head talk, "It was pretty obvious who was the one who hurt tote's best friend over there," Then Lincoln stopped and spoke in his normal voice, "It was me!"

"Lincoln!" Luan said standing up angrily and marching over, "How could you!"

Then to the families surprise Lincoln laughed evilly, "Isn't it obvious why Luan?"

Lincoln pulls out Bun Bun and gives her a squeeze and the song starts to play, "You can torment us, give me injuries, prank to the point of losing my eyebrows, damage my reputation, and even harass our other sisters..."

"HEY," The sisters shouted.

"But when you curse Bun Bun with the demon toy song, forcing me to hand him down to Lily before she gets out of her chewing phase," he continued tossing Bun Bun to Lily who caught it and once again put Bun Bun in her mouth and made the demon song play, "It's go time!"

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do Lincoln," Luan said smugly but Lincoln just still smiled evilly.

"Isn't it obvious sis, can you guess what else is missing from this room?" Lincoln said.

Luan suddenly went wide-eyed and looked in her drawer and cried in shock...her prank book was gone and everyone turned to Lincoln.

"That's right I took your prank book," Lincoln said now walking around like an evil villain doing a monologue, "Now everything you gave us I will give to you, for the next year Luan Loud I will be throwing every prank you ever did to us back at you and even a few with my own twists, so everyday of the week, holidays, locations, I will prank you left and right! Get Ready Luan Loud...for THE PRANK WARS!"

And with that Lincoln walked out of the room all the while laughing as evil as possible. The rest of the family was wide in shock, even Lily had stopped chewing Bun Bun and held him close for protection.

"I always knew this day would come," said Lisa, "when one of Luan's pranks pushed so far she forced on of us to fight back but I never thought it would be Lincoln."

"Now what do we do now dudes?" Luna asked.

"All we can do is prepare," Lisa said.

Then they heard a sniffling sound they all looked and saw Lola started to tear up causing Lori to kneel down and give her a hug, "Don't worry Lola things won't be so bad."

"I'm not crying cause I'm sad," Lola said, "Lincy did his first evil laugh and evil scheme!" Lola then started bawling, "Why do they have to grow up so fast!"

Lori realized it to and Lincoln was actually showing be assertive and started to tear up to and hugged Lola now also crying, "I don't know Lola, I don't know, but Lincy is finally on his way and we have to be there to support him."

To everyone's surprise Luan even joined in on the hug and cried as well, "Don't get me wrong I am still mad and plan to destroy but he already an evil mastermind, little Lincy's all grown up!"

Everyone else just watched and slowly slunk out the room they had much to prepare for after all. The Prank Wars would soon begin.

* * *

**Well I hope the first chapter was good as for the ending I tried to add a little humor towards the end like the loud house would do and I hope it was good not just to let you know this will be a snippet fic I will show a prank from Lincoln and Luan on specific days, locations even just a regular week day all leading up to the final prank on the next April fools day**

**Now to a lot of people here is how I update my stories if it is on the bottom of the list in my stories then that is the next story I will be updating** **so after this will be Demigod of Ooo**

**Also one last thing in anyone has any pranks for Lincoln and Luan to play on each other be sure to let me know through reviews or just pm me.**

**Later guys**


	2. Chapter 2

**And my first snippet begins I would like to thank jster1983 Guest for posting the FIRST request for a prank I will get to the other next time hope I do this one good.**

**I do not own the loud house.**

* * *

**That night-**

After Lincoln's declaration the house had been surprisingly calm, they had breakfast, lunch and dinner and went to Lynn's game without a problem at all. Then came dessert...

Everyone sat down to eat some chocolate cake made by their dad. Lincoln sat by Luan, this got her a bit on edge and kept a very close eye on him. The Dad set the cake pieces down for each member of the family. No one noticed Lincoln slipping in hot sauce into his cake then dropped his fork.

"Hey Luan," said Lincoln.

"Yeah?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I dropped my fork can you get it please?" he asked.

Luan looked suspicious but went under the table to get his fork. Then she heard the sounds of plates moving around up on the table. Luan smirked at this and came up and gave Lincoln back his fork.

"Thanks," he said.

Then Luan dropped her fork, "Hey Linc, could you get that for me."

"Sure," he said and as he went down to get it, Luan switched their cakes around before he came back up and gave her the fork.

As everyone started eating their cake Lincoln went to take his bite and his eyes suddenly went wide-eyed as his eyes started to water.

"HA!" said Luan, "good try Linc, but you will have to try a lot harder then that to get me," and with that she took a bite out of her cake...and her face suddenly went red from heat.

"gee, your right Luan," said Lincoln smugly, "Unless of course I only made it seem like I switched the place and you brought it right to yourself and then faked it, though the cake was still eye watering delicious dad."

"Thanks son," said Lynn sr., "Now Luan I think you might want to get some water."

Luan nodded and ran into the kitchen to drink a ton of water as she chugged it down she thought to herself, _'You won this round Linc, but this war has only just begun!'_

**Lincoln-2, Luan-0**

* * *

**Well that was the first snippet of Lincoln's prank fight, what does everyone think did I do it right? Again thank you to**** jster1983 for the idea and I look forward to more if anyone has ideas but keep in mind you have to come up with some pranks for Luan to give to Lincoln as well otherwise it's not much of a prank war.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have really been lagging in my fanfics but my friend, ****The Storyteller993**** who took my grim loud adventures request is doing a lot of work on it so I thought I would update another chapter as a thank you :) so here is another snippet chapter for prank wars now it is time for Luan to bite back and I would also like to thank Darkhai for his Luan prank idea :)**

**I do not own the loud house **

* * *

**-The next morning**

Lincoln was feeling pretty good about he had pranked Luan not once but twice but he knew the Prank war was far from over, so he still had to keep his guard up. SO as he woke up early that morning, so he could go to the bathroom first, and lightly pushed the door opened to make sure no bucket was hanging over it and fortunately there wasn't.

He stepped across the floor into the bathroom making sure there was no bobby traps in the pantry, no raccoons so thank goodness.

After brushing his teeth Lincoln stepped into the shower, after making sure nothing was in the tub, Lincoln sighed in relief as he turned the nob however he saw a string start to pull and as he followed the string he looked up and saw a bucket tilting over to him.

"Ah," said Lincoln looking at the fourth wall, "I forgot to check above."

**SPLAT!**

Outside Lucy was just getting up and looking around for something just as Lynn was getting up and asked, "What are you looking for?"

"My fake blood I can't seem to find it anywhere," said Lucy.

"Didn't you leave it in the refrigerator?" asked Lynn.

"I don't think so but I will check," said Lucy.

As she opened the door both her and Lynn saw a deadpan Lincoln waking by covered in red fake blood.

"Found it," said Lucy.

"I guess you can say this war has gotten 'bloody' said a voice and Lucy looked to her left and Lynn popped out and saw Luan laughing at the site and the two just slowly closed the door.

**Lincoln-2, Luan-1**

* * *

**Well Luan has struck back and I hope this was a good snippet and again if any of you have any prank ideas please throw them my way **

**Later :)**


End file.
